


m o m m y

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gaslighting, Honeymoon, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Trans Character, dream-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | Fanficfriend requested: d.va/moira, kidnapping, elements of hypnotism and mommy kink.Moira kidnaps Hana and has her way with her.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	m o m m y

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings. rape/non-con has been tagged. if that's something that bothers you, than this isn't the fic for you. please consider checking out some of my other works that have a lighter tone instead. 
> 
> this is also my first femfeb fic and second fic ever with a trans character. i hope i've done an acceptable job and that you all enjoy.
> 
> lastly, this is unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

  
Hana had never had sleep paralysis before. She’d had plenty of nightmares over the years. Nightmares about new omnics, more terrible than all the others, rising from the depths of the sea. Nightmares about her friends and family bloody, dying, calling her name, begging for help. None of her nightmares were anything like this, though. Like she was stuck and couldn’t move. Like she was slowly, desperately, uselessly trying to claw her way to freedom. 

In her dream, everything was shrouded in purple. There was a dark fog blanketing the ground, clouds of it thick in the air. Something bad was about to happen. Was happening? She couldn’t tell. It was all mixed up. Dream logic. She caught glimpses of something tall, dark, and ominous coming for her. Looming over her. 

Every time she managed to break through the fog and wake up a little, she still found herself stuck; limbs too heavy to move. Everything was confusing; her eyelids were impossible to keep open. A sense of urgency forced her to try and stay awake, sit up, shake the sleep off, but it was all to no avail. She was dragged back to her dream, again and again, plunged into terror, thrust into clouds of purple smoke. 

When she finally awoke, it was with a jerk and a gasp. Everything hit her all at once. She was in a room on a bed that wasn’t her own, and she had absolutely no clue where she was or why she was here. She couldn’t sit up; her arms were stuck. Tied. She was tied to the bed. She started to fight with her bindings, struggling valiantly. 

It hadn’t been a dream. It hadn’t been a nightmare. She remembered it all now. The smoke had been real, curling into her bedroom, seeping underneath her door. Expecting the worst, she had thrown back the covers, hopped out of bed in just a nightshirt, and grabbed her sidearm from her bedside table. When she went to go investigate she found Moira O’Deorian waiting for her. 

Hana should have known from the start that Moira was trouble. There were whispers about her, old guard Overwatch agents who refused to work with her, Talon defects who weren’t entirely sure whose side she was on. Hana had always believed in people and the benefit of the doubt. She was willing to give Moira a chance. 

In truth? Moira had been quite kind to her. More than kind, in fact. Moira gave her a cute nickname; called her bunny. She was always looking out for Hana, tossing biotic orbs her way during missions and tsking her teeth at any bruises or scrapes Hana earned during battle. She was always finding excuses to touch, to run her fingers through Hana’s hair, to drag her nails across Hana’s skin. 

Then looking out for became worrying over, somewhat smothering with her attention and affection. When Hana tried to pull back and push Moira away, things only got worse. Worrying over became obsessed with. It was like Hana couldn’t avoid her. Moira was waiting around every corner. It was too much! It was worse than the overzealous fans that stalked her outside her apartment whenever she was back in Busan. 

Hana lost her temper and snapped at Moira to back off. She’d gotten nothing more than a raised eyebrow for her trouble. “I didn’t mean to upset you, my dear bunny,” Moira told her, voice dropping to a low sultry tone she only ever used around Hana. 

Hana really thought that that was going to be the end of it. Then it happened. The purple smoke came pouring into her room. She bolted out into the hall, ready for a fight, and there in the violet mist, Moira was waiting for her. 

She had her gun in her hand, but when she tried to raise it and point it at the dangerous woman standing in front of her, it suddenly became too hard to manage. Her arm felt too heavy. She struggled to lift it. She struggled to remain standing. She struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“It’s alright, my dear,” Moira promised her. She plucked the gun from Hana’s grasp, tossing it aside with a clatter. She wrapped her arms around Hana’s waist, shouldering some of her weight. “Just close your eyes, go to sleep. You’ll be somewhere safe when you wake up.” 

As the purple fog swirled around her, Hana could do nothing else but obey. Her will to fight died as she grew sleepier and sleepier. As her limbs grew heavier and heavier. As she faded away into her nightmarish dream about something, someone coming to get her. Moira’s voice echoed in her mind. 

“I’ll keep you safe.” 

Except she wasn’t safe at all. She had no idea where she was. She was bound by her wrists and her ankles, tied to the posts of a bed. She had just enough give to move, and jerk, and writhe but she wasn’t going anywhere. The straps were too strong, the bed frame too sturdy. 

Hana went still, hair mused and falling in her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing out of control. She glared up at the ceiling trying to think, trying to figure out what to do. God, nothing in the MEKA program had prepared her for this. She knew ten different ways to escape her mech in an emergency, but she didn’t have the slightest clue on how to get out of being tied up. 

She wasn’t left tied up and waiting long. Certainly not long enough to formulate any plans or try calling out for help. Not long enough to get a proper layout of the room. Not even long enough for her dream and its reality to sink in, because when Moira opened the door and came in, a sense of relief flooded Hana. This was her teammate, someone who would help her. 

“Moira,” Hana rose up as much off the bed as the ropes would allow. “Help me! Untie me! Get me out of here!” 

Moira didn’t have any particular sense of urgency. She came and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hana remembered too late that this was the woman who obsessed over her for months, came to her in the middle of the night with ominous intentions, and she was likely the one who had brought her here - wherever here was - and tied her to this bed. 

“I’m here for you, bunny,” Moira said sweetly. “I want to help you. I do.” 

Hana swallowed nervously. 

Tall as ever, Moira leaned over Hana with a smile on her face. Something in her eyes kept it from being a happy smile... it made Hana feel sick all over like her blood had gone cold. 

“That’s why I took you away.” 

Although she already had all the confirmation she needed, just hearing the words out loud made Hana want to cry. It shattered the last bit of hope she didn’t know she had. She yanked at the ties binding her wrist, acting rash in the loss of optimism. 

Moira stilled her, laid a gentle hand on her stomach. “I had to, bunny. Overwatch isn’t a good place for you. You’ll be safe here, with me. Your new mommy.” 

Tears did prickle up in Hana’s eyes hearing that. Mommy. “No,” she whispered. She meant to say it louder but her voice didn’t take. 

“There’s nothing to worry about. You’ll see. Just do what your mommy tells you, and I won’t have to punish you. You’ll be a good girl, won’t you?” 

Hana swallowed hard. She had no clue how Moira would punish her, and she didn’t want to find out. “Yes,” She whispered, self-preservation moving her to play along. 

“Yes, what?” Moira asked, that sharp smile of hers spreading even further across her features. 

“Yes, mommy.”   
  


* * *

  
Hana learned, very quickly, that there was no point in resisting. Any opposition she showed was met with stern scoldings. If she tried to fight back, Moira would manifest one of those creepy, negative biotic orbs of hers. Hana would get sick watching it swirl into existence, purplish-black matter winding itself into a trembling, glitching little ball. 

Although it never seemed to have any effect on Moira, it had plenty of effect on Hana. She would get weak all over, muscles aching with an odd pain. It was somewhere in between the pain of disuse, and the pain of overexertion. Either way, it left her stuck and struggling to move. Nausea usually followed, and a dulling of her senses. Like her head was stuffed full of cotton, sounds and sensations turned down. 

Moira didn’t hesitate the pop biotic orbs, though oddly enough she did seem apologetic. Like she didn’t want to be doing this and was unreasonably hurt that Hana was making her. She would always sit by Hana’s side while she was in her weakened state, waiting patiently for the fog of the decay to lift, often stroking Hana’s hair or holding her hand. Reassuring, kind, and utterly contradictory. 

Hana naively thought that this was the punishment that Moira had alluded to on that first day. She misbehaved by being defiant, and Moira punished her by casting a negative biotic orb to harm and humble her. That was it. That was all punishment could possibly be. 

Then, she made the admittedly stupid decision to try and run. 

It had taken almost a full week to earn Moira’s trust enough to be unshackled from the bed. Hana made promise after promise that she would be a ‘good girl’. She played along willingly, even called Moira her mommy without choking on the word. She made sad eyes and dropped hints here and there that her wrists were sore or that the bindings hurt. 

Moira started giving her freedom bit by bit. She continued to watch Hana like a hawk almost every minute of the day, though. Every night Hana was retied no matter how much she pleaded not to be. It wasn’t often that she was left alone unsupervised, or that Moira even turned her back on Hana, so when the opportunity presented itself, of course, she was going to take it. 

Hana knew how dumb it was. She barely knew the layout of the house they were in, if they were even in a house. She didn’t know what was outside, if she would be able to run somewhere or find someone who could help. If she failed, she would be ruining all the trust and good will she had built with Moira thus far. 

She did it anyway. She waited until the door to the room was open, and Moira’s back was turned, and she bolted. Adrenaline had gone surging through her. She had run for her life before. Literally: on the battlefield, in the war against the omnics, during Overwatch missions. Nothing compared to the urgency and blind panic of sprinting out into that unknown hallway, scrambling to find an exit.

She didn’t make it very far. An orb came whizzing past her, trailing swirls of purple. It snapped into her orbit, clinging to her. Her eyes were drawn to it and it’s swirling inner workings. All at once, she felt too weak to run. She had to brace herself against the wall. It took a long moment for the realization of her failure to hit her, but when it did it crashed hard into her chest. She felt the hope as it was carved right out of her. 

“Not so fast, bunny,” Moira said, catching up to her. She immediately moved to help shoulder some of Hana’s weight. “Where do you think you’re going? Hm?” 

“I’m sorry,” Hana croaked. 

“No,” Moira recalled the orb before it could cause any more damage. “I’m not so sure that you are, but you will be.” 

Hana thought she had been panicked during her escape attempt, but those words put a new fear in her. What was that supposed to mean? What was Moira going to do? 

She was lead along back to the bedroom. Too weak to carry herself, she couldn’t do much to resist. Moira made sure to securely lock the door once they were back inside. She walked Hana right up to the bed. The ties were still there on the headboard, just waiting for her wrists to be secured in them. 

Except instead of tying her up, Moira sat down with a sigh on the edge of the mattress. She pulled Hana into her lap, not to hug her and hold her close, but to lay her over her knees. Hana knew what position she was in, of course, she did, but she couldn’t quite believe it. Moira wasn’t really going to-

A sharp stinging blow to her backside proved Hana wrong before she even finished that thought. She flinched and cried out, hand flying back to cover her vulnerable behind. Moira pinned her wrist to the small of her back and spanked her again, another quick, painful slap. 

“Naughty little girl,” Moira scolded her. 

She smoothed her hand up and down Hana’s cheeks that she’d just spanked. Then her long, thin fingers slid under the soft cottony leggings Hana was wearing - the only clothes she had been given so far. She pushed the waistband of the pants down, revealing more of Hana’s skin, and her pink underwear. 

“Moira!” Hana shouted, shocked, attempting to squirm. 

Moira spanked her again, harder this time. “That’s mommy to you, not Moira. Do you really want to upset me further, bunny?”

“Please don’t hit me,” Hana begged, babbling, completely unsure how she had ended up over Moira’s knee with the painful ache of multiple slaps stinging her behind. “Please, mommy. Please! Don’t hurt me. I’m sorry.” 

“Be quiet!” Moira spanked her again. 

Hana stifled a whimper, tears welling up in her eyes. Each spank hurt more than the last, and Moira wasn’t holding back. 

“Good little girls don’t go running away from their mothers,” Moira told her, scolding her. She punctuated her words with another hard spank on Hana’s reddening cheeks. “I won’t tolerate this sort of behavior from you. I expect you to behave. Do you understand me?” 

Hana wasn’t sure if she was allowed to speak again or if she was still expected to be quiet. As she hesitated to reply, another hard spank landed on her sore backside, then another and another and another until she was writhing and sobbing and crying out in pain. 

“I’ll be good!” Hana shouted. “I’ll behave, mommy! I’ll be good!” 

Moira stopped and sighed. She ran her hand gently over Hana’s round cheeks. They were bright red now, burning still. They hurt so much that even the gentle stroking made Hana sniffle and whimper. 

Shifting their position, Moira helped Hana to turn over. She cradled Hana in her arms and leaned in close, kissing her forehead. “I don’t want to hurt you, bunny. I don’t.” 

Even though the punishment was apparently over, Hana kept crying. She couldn’t stop, too overwhelmed by everything that was happening to her. Tears ran down her face as she considered how insane this situation was. 

“If you misbehave again, I’m afraid I’ll have to use the cane, and you won’t like that at all.” 

Hana swallowed a noise of horror. 

Moira kissed her once more, soft and sweet. “You’ll be my good girl from now on. Won’t you?” 

“Yes,” Hana breathed, voice watery from crying. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, mommy.”   
  


* * *

  
It wasn’t Hana’s last spanking. Apparently getting spanked was just par for the course from then on. It didn’t happen all the time, but it wasn’t unusual either. More often than not, Moira would catch her being naughty, drag her over by her arm, and lay one sharp painful slap to her behind before scolding her. If she was being honest, Hana preferred it to the biotic orbs. Even if her ass constantly hurt whenever she sat down. 

If she stared too longingly at the bedroom door, she would get a spank. If she failed to call Moira mommy, she would get a spank. If she talked back, got mouthy, raised her voice. A spank, a spank, a spank. 

Her next real spanking came when she hauled off and screamed at Moira, called her crazy, shouted that she had been kidnapped. After getting put over Moira’s knee and hit until her backside was nearly so red it was purple, Hana retracted her comments. Sobbing in Moira’s arms she said she was wrong, she hadn’t been kidnapped, she was mommy’s good girl, and she liked being there. 

Moira threatened her with the cane again and again but thankfully hadn’t pulled it out yet. 

It wasn’t all punishments all the time, though. Hana was rewarded for her good behavior too. She was left untied for longer periods of time. She was lavished with warm, motherly kisses; Moira’s sticky lipstick smudged on her skin. She was even allowed out of the bedroom, but only with strict supervision. 

“I got you something, bunny,” Moira told her in the middle of the afternoon one day. 

Hana looked up cautiously from where she was sitting on the bed. It was safest to sit there even if she wasn’t tied up. If she wandered too close to the door, she would get a spanking, and she had managed to avoid getting spanked for almost two days now. She had lost count of how long she had been there. At least two weeks. She wondered if anyone was looking for her. What did they think happened to her? 

Moira brought over a nondescript white gift bag and set it there beside Hana on the bed. She had a smile on her face like she was especially pleased about something. That smile was only cause for more concern. Hana frowned, hesitant to open the bag but when she peeked inside her eyes went wide 

It was a game system; just a handheld one and there were only two games included. It was still in the box, wrapped in cellophane. She took it out, surprised. “...this is for me?” 

“I know you miss your video games,” Moira told her, somewhat dismissively. Like they were silly, petty little things; childish endeavors. Not like the skills and abilities she had learned from playing games all her life had helped save her country during the omnic crisis or anything. 

Hana felt a sudden, exquisite ache in her chest. Right there under her ribcage. The pictures on the packaging, the familiarity of the device. It was one big reminder of the outside world, the place she had been stolen away from. She wanted desperately not to be here, to be anywhere but here. Her resolve strengthened, and she felt more determined to escape than ever. At the same time, she was glad for this new toy. It was a nice gift. It would help to break up the monotony and keep her occupied. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. When she glanced up, Moira was still smirking at her. “Thanks, mommy.” 

Moira leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. “You’re welcome, my dear.”   
  


* * *

  
Hana got to see the rest of the house. Bit by bit, she was shown more and more. First, she was taken downstairs to the first floor where the kitchen was so that they could sit at the dinner table and have a proper meal together. Hana counted the doors and the steps between them. She looked around everywhere for exits while trying not to be obvious about it. 

Her eyes wandered too much during dinner and Moira reached out, grabbed her arm, sunk her nails in and squeezed tight. Too tight. “Don’t even think about it, bunny,” she warned, voice low. 

“Think about what, mommy?” Hana asked her, swallowing hard, not selling her innocence very well. 

“Just be a good girl and eat your food. You don’t want a spanking, do you?” 

After that, Hana only looked at her plate. 

From then on, she was allowed out for most meals. Afterward, she would help with the dishes. While she washed up at the sink, Moira would always stand behind her, boxing her in, keeping her pinned against the counter. She would lean in low and nuzzle up to Hana’s bare neck or exposed shoulder, lips pressed to her skin. 

Hana could feel Moira’s excitement pressed up against her backside every time, digging into her. She ignored it, focused on doing the dishes instead. If she was a good girl and cleaned up everything quickly, Moira would let her back in the bedroom to play games for a few hours. 

Then she was allowed into more parts of the house, more rooms. Everywhere Moira went, Hana followed. Soon enough, she was even allowed to come down to the lab when Moira was working. Hana thought it would be a good opportunity to get her hands on some dangerous chemicals, use them to make her great escape. It wasn’t really like that at all, though. 

It was mostly just Moira sitting at her desk, writing in logbooks and data journals, typing on her computer. There weren’t any dangerous chemicals, and all the equipment was either too unwieldy, too heavy, or nailed down. There was nothing in there that would help her if she tried to escape again. 

Whenever she was down in the lab, she would sit on the floor and played video games. Sometimes Moira wanted her to sit in her lap while she worked. Hana went willingly when asked; she had learned not to resist. She tried not to look too bored staring at genetics papers she didn’t understand and lab data that meant nothing to her. Moira didn’t like it when she was bored. She wanted Hana to be happy and smiling; a bouncy little bunny. Hana didn’t have much to smile about, though.

She tried to think of different escape plans. Maybe, if she could just get on the computer she could send out a message. Maybe, if she could just sneak a fork from the sink she could use it as a weapon. Maybe, if she could just take off fast enough when Moira wasn’t expecting it or wasn’t looking. 

It just all seemed so futile. All that effort, and for what? For a negative biotic orb to stop her in her tracks? For Moira to spank her raw? For her to finally break out the cane? For Hana to end up tied to the bed all day every day again? 

No. 

It was better to keep her mommy happy.   
  


* * *

  
Hana caught her reflection in the mirror one evening while she was doing chores, cleaning the bathroom. If she did everything like she was asked, Moira would buy her a new game. Hana had already played the others a dozen times over. 

She didn’t have a lot of chores, just the easy ones. Washing the dishes, making her bed, cleaning the bathroom she used. Just little things she could do under supervision to keep the place orderly and neat like Moira liked. 

Usually, she was more closely watched than this. Moira would literally stand behind her, pressing their bodies together. Or, at the very least, stay in the same room and watch attentively. Except Moira wasn’t in the bathroom with her, it was just Hana all by herself. 

She caught her reflection’s eyes and stilled, staring at herself. She looked so small. Her bangs were longer than she remembered them being. There was a big sticky lipstick mark in the middle of her forehead from one of Moira’s motherly kisses. It was a dark berry shade, almost purplish. 

She frowned at it. She suddenly didn’t want it there, didn’t want it marking her skin like that. Moira already controlled so much of her life; practically owned her. Did she really need to leave a literal mark too? 

Hana reached up to smudge it away with her fingers, but it didn’t budge. Frowning even more, she yanked some toilet paper from the roll and wet it in the sink. She leaned over the counter and scrubbed at the lipstick stain again. It didn’t work very well. It picked up some of the brightness, but the purple mark was still left behind, and now her skin was all pink. 

The toilet paper disintegrated with all her scrubbing. Hana frantically grabbed for more, roll spinning wildly. She wet it in the sink, more panicked this time. She tried again to get rid of the lipstick kiss, but it wouldn’t let up. Tearing up, she scrubbed and scrubbed until it hurt. She started crying in earnest. She was frustrated and upset by so many things; this was just the final straw. 

Moira came rushing in to see what all the fuss was. “Oh, bunny,” she murmured very tenderly. All at once she was at Hana’s side, consoling her. She pulled Hana into her arms, cuddling her close.

Hana pressed her face to Moira’s warm chest and sobbed. Even though Moira was the cause of all this, Hana craved comfort. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. 

“What’s wrong?” Moira asked, stroking her long fingers up and down Hana’s back. 

Hana didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to explain it. “I want to go home.” She cried, not even sure why those words were the ones to slip out. It was true, of course. She didn’t want to be here anymore, didn’t want to do any of this anymore. She wanted things to be normal again. 

Moira cuddled her closer and shushed her sweetly. “You are home, my love.” 

Hana sniffled, and grabbed for fistfuls of Moira’s shirt, pulling her closer. The only person she had to cling to. The only person she had to make her feel better. 

“Mommy,” she whimpered. 

“Shh, bunny. Mommy’s here. Mommy will keep you safe.”   
  


* * *

  
No matter what happened between them, or how much freedom she was given, or how good she had been, Hana was always tied up at the end of the day. Always, always, always. Until one day, she wasn’t. Moira magnanimously offered Hana an alternative. 

“If you don’t want to have your wrists secured to the bed, you can come sleep in mommy’s bed with me.”

Hana didn’t know what to say at first. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to. Moira was constantly watching over her, touching her, talking to her. Hana didn’t get much time alone. The only time she had by herself was at night. Was it really worth the discomfort for a few hours of privacy that she slept through anyway? 

Not only that, she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to say no. It seemed like an innocent offer that she could turn down if she wanted to, but it wasn’t always that straight forward. If she refused would Moira be angry? Upset? Hurt? It was always the weirdest things that made her unhappy. If Hana didn’t appreciate something Moira had done for her thoroughly enough, then she could expect a punishment in her future over some other minor infraction. 

Moira obviously wanted her to say yes? Right? So, Hana agreed. 

Holding her mommy’s hand, she walked with her down the hallway to one of the doors at the far end. It opened up to a big, comfortable bedroom. It was a nice room, minimalistic, bare of personal things. The bed looked awfully big and much softer than the one Hana had grown accustomed to. 

Moira pulled back the duvet cover and helped Hana to climb in. Then she climbed in on her own side. The sheets smelled like Moira, the soft ivory soap she used and the barely-there perfume she wore. It was kind of nice actually. 

Hana felt a little awkward at first, unsure of how to carry herself in this new situation. All that awkwardness was broken when her mommy pulled her in for a big cuddle. Moira hugged her around her middle, kissed the top of her hair, and told her to have sweet dreams. 

Hana meant to stay up, to sneak out of bed, to see if the door was unlocked or if there was anything she could use to make her great escape... but it was so easy to fall asleep. She liked being held. She liked the soft, steady rise and fall of Moira’s chest as she laid her cheek against it, she liked the soft duvet keeping her safe and sleepy and warm. She fell asleep and didn’t wake up again until the next morning, more refreshed than ever. 

Hana got to spend every night after that sleeping in bed with her mommy. Moira always gave her kisses and cuddles, tucking her in tight, telling her to have sweet dreams. Sometimes when she woke up in the morning, she could feel Moira’s hardness pressing into her backside or nudged up against the back of her thigh. She did her best to ignore that. 

It did occur to her once and only once to try and take advantage of her new sleeping situation. One night she made a concerted effort to stay awake, watching the red LED numbers on the clock count first the minutes and then the hours. At half-past one she pried herself free of Moira’s grasp, attempting to squirm out of bed. Moira awoke in the middle of this. She tightened her grip, dragging Hana back, clutching her tighter than ever. 

“Where do you think you’re going, bunny?” Moira asked, voice low, a little ominous. 

Hana felt scared for the first time in a long time, and she hated it, “Nowhere, mommy. My arm fell asleep,” she lied easily, squirming as if to shift her weight off the arm that she’d been laying on. Thinking fast, she found a quick way to make nice: “It’s all pins and needles now, can you kiss it better?” 

Moira made a sleepy noise of delight. She cradled Hana’s hand in her own and brought it up to her lips, kissing it gently. 

“There, all fixed. Now go back to bed, darling.” 

Hana did. She closed her eyes and went to sleep and didn’t try climbing out of bed in the middle of the night ever again after that.   
  


* * *

  
One morning Hana found herself alone. 

She was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Moira had started out sitting next to her, scrolling through her tablet as she drank her morning coffee. Then something on the tablet screen got her attention, and she started muttering about how she needed to go down to the lab, to check on something or go get something. Hana didn’t know; she was too sleepy to pay attention. 

She was clicking through the dialogue prompts of the game she was playing, half watching the screen as she ate when she noticed how quiet it was. Mommy wasn’t with her to call her cute or touch her hair. She was all alone. The kitchen, the first floor, the whole house felt empty. It made her chest ache to be all by herself. She didn’t like it. 

Then all at once, Moira came thundering back in from down the hall, running at a near sprint. She had one of those awful negative orbs of hers floating above her hand, swirling purple. Hana balked at the sight of it, horrified. She jerked back instinctively, chair legs skidding across the floor. She hadn’t been naughty for weeks! She hadn’t done anything to deserve being drained by one of those orbs. Mommy usually gave her a scolding first or a spanking! 

“Oh,” Moira gasped, catching her breath. “You’re still here.” She rescinded the orb and Hana relaxed. 

“Where else would I be?” Hana asked, confused. 

Mommy smiled at her, one of her especially sweet smiles. Like she was really pleased about something. Hana always felt good when she could get a genuine smile like that out of her. 

“Nowhere, bunny.” Moira came to her side, bent down deep, and pressed sweet kisses all over the side of Hana’s face until Hana was a giggling squirming mess from all the ticklish kissing. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

It wasn’t until they were settled back into their usual routine, Moira sitting beside her drinking coffee, Hana playing her new game and eating her cereal, that she realized what Moira had been so afraid of. An opportunity to escape finally presented itself and Hana had completely missed it. She tried not to feel bad about it. She tried to convince herself that it wouldn’t have worked anyway, that she would have been caught, that Moira would have been angry. It was useless to entertain the idea. 

None of it made her feel any better.   
  


* * *

  
“I got you something, bunny,” Moira told her one evening after dinner. 

Hana had just emerged fresh from the shower, skin glowingly clean. She was paler than ever these days. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw the sun. Her hair was still damp. This was only the second time she had ever been allowed to shower without Moira hovering around just outside the curtain. It was an odd luxury, but it made her feel lonely for some reason. 

Immediately, of course, Hana assumed it was another game. Or, maybe if she was really lucky, it would be a new game system. Moira had alluded to buying her more toys to keep her occupied if she continued being a good girl, and Hana had been on her best behavior for as long as she could remember. 

Except, the white bag in Moira’s hands was much too big for just a little game. She extended it to Hana, that devilishly pleased expression on her face. Hana had learned not to be scared of that sharp smile by now, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t anxious. Curiously, she took the bag and peeked inside. It was clothing of some kind. Soft white... 

“Go try it on,” Moira urged. “Show mommy when you’re all dressed up.” 

It wasn’t the first piece of clothing Hana had gotten from Moira. Over the weeks (or was it months?) she had accumulated a few other shirts, and dresses, and plenty of cute pajamas. Moira loved giving her frilly nightgowns to wear. 

She carted her gift back to the bathroom. Moira followed along after her right up to the door where she decided to wait just outside. It was a little humid inside from her showering, but Hana ignored that in lieu of getting changed. 

It was another dress, much bigger than all her others. Perplexed, Hana thought maybe it was a ballgown dress? It took some time and effort to figure out where the zippers were and how to climb in. When she finally had it on, she reached across the counter to wipe the remaining foggy steam from the mirror. She stared in soft confusion at her reflection. 

It was a wedding dress. 

Moira knocked on the door, making Hana jump. “How’s it coming, darling?” 

“Fine, mommy,” Hana called out. She hurried to open the door lest she get in trouble for procrastinating. 

Moira was waiting for her, and her eyes practically sparkled when she saw Hana all dressed up in white. She placed a hand over her chest right where her heart was as she took all of Hana in. The fondness was radiating off of her in waves. “Bunny,” she breathed, so in awe she could barely find her voice. “My love, you look so beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” Hana smiled softly. She appreciated the compliment, but she didn’t fully understand what was going on, why Moira had gotten her this dress, and what she was supposed to do now that she was wearing it. 

Moira took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. It was too early to go to sleep, but it looked like she was heading towards the bed. “My dear bunny, I think it’s time to take things further. You’ve been such a lovely, doting daughter to me. I know you’ll make a fine wife.” 

Hana swallowed, feet stumbling. She stopped walking, and Moira had to tug at her arm. 

“Wife?” Hana repeated. What was that supposed to mean? 

“Oh, don’t worry about the wedding ceremony.” Moira winked at her, all charm, except it wasn’t charming at all. There was something devious and deceptive about such a simple gesture. “We can skip straight to the honeymoon.” 

Hana suddenly felt cold all over. Every memory of Moira’s stiff erection pressing into her flashed through her mind, one intrusive thought after the other. Standing at the sink, Moira kissing her neck, hardness pressed to her lower back. Snuggled in bed the night Moira had gifted her a satin nightgown that showed Hana’s lack of a bra, how excited she had been, feeling it against the back of her thigh. 

Hana had ignored it and ignored it and ignored it time and time again. She never thought Moira was really going to do anything. She never thought Moira would actually act on it. Except now it seemed like she was. 

“Mommy, wait,” Hana’s voice was too small, it came out wavering. 

Moira pulled on her arm, a little harder this time, and Hana ended up taking a few stumbling steps towards the bed. She tried not to trip on the hem of her dress; for some inane reason, she was concerned about keeping it nice. She wanted to yank her arm back, to turn away, to say no. She wasn’t sure what would happen to her if she did. She didn’t want to be punished... 

Hana ended up climbing warily into bed, hugging herself around the middle. She shied away as Moira touched her, tucked back her hair, kissed her brow. It wasn’t different from how Moira usually touched her except, somehow, it was completely different. The intention behind it meant something else now. 

“Don’t be shy, bunny,” Moira whispered into her skin, kissing her cheek. “You know I won’t hurt you. Not unless you make me.” 

The words sunk into her like a knife. Hana wanted to cry. “Mommy,” she said again, tone pleading. She wasn’t even sure if that was the right word to use anymore. “Please, I. I’ve never.... I’m a virgin.” 

It was true. It wasn’t like she was saving it for someone special or some cliche. She just didn’t have the time. Between her career, joining the military, fighting omnics, becoming a member of Overwatch. She barely had time for herself much less anyone else. She had only kissed a handful of other people and had never even been on a date. She didn’t know how she expected her first time to go, but she knew it wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Moira’s hand had found her way under Hana’s big fluffy skirt. She slid it up her delicate thigh, fingertips stroking over the soft skin. Hana fought the urge to clamp her legs shut, to push that hand away. 

“I’ll be gentle with you, my love,” Moira promised. 

She leaned in and caught Hana’s lips with own. It was the first time they had ever kissed mouth to mouth. Hana made an aborted, startled noise and tried to turn away but Moira forced their mouths to stay together. She pushed her tongue in deep. It felt weird. 

Hana was pushed to lay back. Moira draped her tall, slender frame over Hana’s much smaller body. Still kissing, doing most of the work, she hiked up Hana’s pretty wedding dress to reveal the pale pink panties she was wearing underneath. Hana made another upset noise, embarrassed this time. She wanted to cover up. 

Moira broke their kiss, pressing her lips to Hana’s cheek and jaw. 

“Please, mommy. Don’t do this,” Hana begged. 

“Shh.” 

Moira was undoing her pants, pushing them down, taking out her cock. Hana looked away. She didn’t want to see it. Not that it really mattered anyway because tears were welling up in her eyes and everything was all blurry. She balled her hands into fists at her side, praying it wouldn’t hurt. 

That was the worst part. It didn’t hurt at all. Moira delicately took down her panties and started rubbing the slick head of her cock, rock hard and ready to go, against Hana’s soft fuzzy pussy lips. Hana tried not to squirm, but it tickled. Then Moira was nudging the head against Hana’s clit, teasing it, sliding it back and forth over the sensitive pleasure center. 

Hana gasped out loud, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands flew up. She grasped at Moira’s arms, grabbing hard at her biceps. She didn’t want this to be happening and yet she was enjoying it, it wasn’t fair. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Mommy!” Hana whimpered. 

“Shh,” Moira kissed her neck. “How’s that feel, bunny? Are you ready for mommy’s cock?” 

Hana sniffled, more tears escaping her eyes. 

Moira lined up and pushed into her, slow and sensual. Or at least it would have been sensual if it wasn’t so painful. The feeling of being entered was a stark contrast to the pleasant stimulation that she had been feeling a moment ago. Hana had never had anything inside of her before, at least not anything this big. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, fingers digging into Moira’s arms. 

“It’s too much,” she cried. 

Moira shushed and gentled her, sinking in inch by inch, unrelenting. Hana was crying hard by the time Moira was buried balls deep. She kept crying as Moira waited for her to adjust, kissing her and soothing her. 

“It’s alright, bunny. You’re being such a good girl for mommy,” Moira whispered to her, voice sultry and low. She nuzzled Hana’s neck, kissed under her ear, breathed warmth into her skin. 

When she decided they were ready, having waited long enough, Moira began sliding her stiff cock in and out of Hana. Usually so composed with a sly smirk or an attentive expression on her face it was odd and different to see her barely masking her pleasure. She was obviously trying her hardest to hold back, to be gentle, to make it a decent experience for Hana. 

Then the damn broke, and she couldn’t hold back any longer. She pinned Hana to the mattress and started fucking her fast and rough. Hana cried out. It still hurt, but there was something about it that ached in just the right way too. Like how being here in this house with Moira wasn’t something she wanted, but being alone felt so much worse. 

Moira fucked her until all her tears dried up. Until her cries quieted to soft whimpers and then no noises at all. Until they were both sweat-slicked and panting, breathing heavy. Until Hana felt raw. 

When she was close, Moira made it clear. Between each slow, deep thrust she gasped out harshly whispered words. “Almost, bunny. Mommy’s going to come inside you and fill you up.” 

Hana sniffled, swallowing a soft noise. Oh god. What if she became pregnant from this? Was that a possibility? Moira fucked into her again and again until she was coming, cock buried as deep as it would go, white-hot come filling Hana’s warm cunt. 

When she was done, she pulled out and rolled off. Hana wanted to turn her face into the pillow and cry some more, but Moira pulled her in for a close hug instead. She reached under the bunched up skirts of the white wedding dress and felt for Hana’s sore pussy. She found where the slick seed was leaking out and pushed it back inside with her fingers. Hana grimaced. It felt weird having those long fingers inside of her. 

“Cross your legs darling,” Moira scolded her. “Don’t waste a drop of that.” 

Being the good girl that she was, Hana did as she was told. 

“Yes, mommy.”   
  


* * *

  
Hana had a horrible dream that night. A nightmare not unlike the sleep paralysis terror that had landed her in this mess to begin with.

In her dream, everything was shrouded in white. Wedding dress white. White as hot, thick come. There was a bright haze blanketing the room, clouds of it thick in the air. Something bad was about to happen. Was happening? She couldn’t tell. It was all mixed up. Dream logic. She felt the presence of something tall, dark, and ominous in the room with her. Wrapping its claws around her. Smothering her. 

Whatever it was, it was all over her. On her skin, in her hair, between her legs, filling her pussy. She could feel it in her womb, growing. There was no way to break free, to get away, to extract herself from the mist. She was breathing it in. It curled up in her lungs. It filled the empty cavity in her chest where all her hope had been carved out long ago.

When she woke, Hana was soaked with sweat, heart pounding. There was seed dried between her thighs. Her body ached. Moira was pressed up against her as always, cock stiff with morning excitement like she hadn’t just spent the entire night before fucking Hana into the mattress. 

Moira roused to wakefulness with her. She nuzzled Hana’s hair, kissed her skin. Her arm was wrapped gingerly around Hana’s slim waist, palm spread, cupping her lower abdomen. Right where her womb was. 

Hana wondered if she was pregnant already.

**Author's Note:**

> if i missed anything that needs to be tagged please let me know.  
>   
> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
